1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color coding systems and more particularly pertains to a new coolant cap color coding system for providing a coolant container cap having a visual indicator corresponding to a type of coolant required by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of color coding systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, color coding systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,417; 4,143,786; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,184; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,747; 5,678,729; and 5,283,061.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new coolant cap color coding system. The inventive device includes a coolant container cap having a colored indicator corresponding to a specific required coolant type. The coolant cap is provided for coupling to an existing coolant container cap or for replacing the existing coolant container cap.
In these respects, the coolant cap color coding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a coolant container cap having a visual indicator corresponding to a type of coolant required by a vehicle.